


Drunk on you

by Dysia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Confession, Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysia/pseuds/Dysia
Summary: Harry knows pretty well that he and alcohol weren’t a good combination.Or: Harry's been in love with his best friend for years and he might tell him about it while drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [flor-who-cares](http://flor-who-cares.tumblr.com/) for taking a look at this fic.

Harry knows pretty well that he and alcohol weren’t a good combination.

Still, he's already drunk more than he should have and is feeling an effect of it as everything seems to sway in front of his eyes.

It's a party. Some would say that you have to be drunk. The party is actually good, but Harry doesn't agree. Alcohol isn’t good for him, it makes him do stupid things and the next day he's dying from a hangover.

Harry looks around and notices that almost no one is in the room anymore. Ed and some blonde girl, Harry doesn't know the name of, are sitting in the corner, Ed with a guitar in his hands playing some soft melody.

Harry hears Niall's laugh from somewhere in the flat and a high giggle of some girl. He can also see Liam's posture outside on the balcony along with Josh, both of them probably smoking.

Only Louis' still sitting at the small coffee table along with Harry, and the younger boy is really surprised that he didn't go smoking with his friends. He's there though, his thigh pressed right against Harry's, even though there's a lot of space for him to move on the couch.

Harry glances at his best friend, trying, and surely succeeding, at not being noticed.

Louis' holding a glass of beer in his hand, his slim fingers wrapped around the thick glass. His fringe is messy from all these times Louis ran his fingers through it in the last few hours. This looks good on him though, the messy hairstyle. Harry's pretty sure it would look even better if his own hands would make a mess of Louis' hair. Preferably during a making-out session.

Harry's gaze moves down Louis' face to the older boy's eyes. He's looking ahead of himself, so Harry can't see the beautiful blue colour of his orbs, but he's looked inside them so many times before that he's got them completely memorized. Louis' got the most gorgeous eyes Harry's ever seen and he would give everything to look into them first thing in the morning.

Harry's eyes move down Louis' straight nose and to his lips, thin but light red and definitely kissable. Harry would love to press his own mouth against Louis' at least once in his life, taste them and feel them. But he knows that trying them would only make him want Louis more. He won't be able to get enough of them, he's sure of that.

Then after a longer moment Harry's eyes moves lower to Louis' slim neck and that's when Louis turns towards him.

“Hey, is everything alright?” He asks, his brows furrowed.

Fuck, even his voice is so sexy.

“Yeah, everything is as fine as a duck.” Harry says, not even realizing what a none sense he's saying. “Why are you asking?”

“You were watching me for quite a while.” Louis states, and maybe, just maybe, Harry isn’t as sneaky as he thought he is.

“Just got lost in my thoughts. Life is ridiculous, isn't it?”

Louis’ brows rise as he turns his body more towards Harry and looks at him.

“What do you mean?”

“We're born into this world and then live some years and then disappear forever. Isn't it ridiculous. And love. Love is so weird.”

“Love?” Louis asks back, putting his still half full glass of beer on the coffee table.

Harry takes his own glass filled with whisky and swallows the rest of the drink in one go before turning back to Louis.

“Yeah, love is the worst.” Harry confirms, nodding his head vigorously. “The whole concept of falling in love with someone and loving them till the end of your life. How is that even possible?”

Harry's looking right into his best friend's blue eyes, and the response to his rhetorical question is right in front of him.

Louis' perfect. His face is gorgeous and his body is beautiful. Harry loves the sound of his laugh but could also listen to his voice for hours. Louis' funny and kind, is always there when Harry needs him but also helps others when he can. He's also smart and friendly, making friends fast and loves spending time with his family. Louis' open minded and treats everyone well.

Harry can't even imagine himself being a better person than Louis.

“How is that possible that I fell in love with you and even though it's one sided and I don't stand a chance I still can't stop loving you?”

Louis' eyes widen and his mouth opens like he wants to say something, but he can't find his voice.

It takes Harry a moment before he realizes that he was speaking out loud, that he just told Louis that he loves him.

“Oh fuck.” Harry breaths out, immediately turning away from Louis to not look at him and see how sorry he is that he's not feeling the same about Harry. He doesn't want to be pitied.

Harry grabs the drink that is in his reach, not caring whose it is or what kind of drink it is, and drinks all of it in one go. He can hear Louis calling his name, but it's barely audible because of how loudly his heart is beating in his chest.

Then he grabs the bottle of vodka from the table and takes a gulp of it, the alcohol burning his throat. Then everything slowly turns black.

*

When Harry wakes up his head hurts like hell and his mouth tastes as if something died in there.

He opens his eyes and looks right at the ceiling of his own room. How he got there? He has no idea, but he's very glad he's home.

Harry takes a deep breath relaxing against the pillow when he remembers what happened the night before. He sits up so suddenly that the world spins in front of his eyes.

He's told Louis that he's in love with him.

He's going to be sick.

Harry scrambles out of his bed as fast as he can and runs out from his room and then to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. He's barely reached the toilet before he can't stop it anymore and throws up inside the toilet bowl.

He doesn't know how long he's been throwing up, but when he finally stops his throats is raw and he feels even weaker than before. At least his stomach isn't upset anymore and he shouldn't get sick.

Gripping the edge of the sink he scrambles to his feet, body weak and hurting. When Harry looks at his reflection in the mirror he has to admit he looks just as bad as he feels.

His face is pale, eyes bloodshot and hair a tangled mess. Harry notices that he’s still wearing the t-shirt from the day before but his trousers, along with socks were removed.

Harry brushes his teeth, then washes his face, deciding that he's going to take a shower in a minute after getting some clean clothes from the bedroom.

He doesn't know who brought him home, probably Liam or Ed, but he's really thankful. He would die waking up at Niall's place in this state.

Harry walks out of the bathroom but stops just outside the door as he notices Louis standing in the doorway to the living room.

It's like the entire air is knocked out of Harry's lungs and he feels like he might throw up again, even though his stomach is empty.

“Hi.” Louis says, small smile appearing on his face. He clearly looks tired, but to Harry he always looks gorgeous.

“Hi, Lou.” Harry replies, his voice cracking a bit.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asks this time, taking two small steps closer to the younger boy.

“Not so good.”

“Not surprising after how much you've drank yesterday. You were completely wasted when I brought you here. Do you even remember anything after Jess told everyone that she's got a new job?”

Harry knows pretty well what Louis means by it, what he wants to know. He doesn't really want to talk about it though.

“I don't feel too well. I think I'm going to lay down for a bit longer.” Harry replies and turns around to go back to his room.

“Do you remember what you told me yesterday? You were pretty drunk already, but if you remember...” Louis trails of and Harry clenches his eyes closed, even though he’s got his back turned towards his best friend.

“I don't want to talk about it. Please, let's forget that it ever happened.” He whispers and swallows a bitter bile in his throat.

“No, we have to talk about it. I want to talk about it.” Louis protests immediately and just a second later he feels Louis' warm hand wrapping around his wrist. “Please.”

Harry sighs but he's not really in the mood or doesn't have any energy to argue with Louis. Maybe it's better to talk about it sooner than later, just tear off the plaster.

“Okay.” Harry whispers but doesn't make a move to turn around and stand face to face with him. Louis doesn't make a move either, his fingers still warm and firm against Harry's wrist.

It takes just a moment for Harry to collect his thoughts. He wants to speak first, before Louis' got a chance to say something.

“I remember yesterday night and how I said that- that I'm in love with you.” Harry starts, his voice shaking. “I was drunk, wasn't controlling my mouth. That's true though, I'm in love with you and have been for years.”

“How long?” Louis interrupts him and Harry really feels like crying now, because Louis' voice is soft but shaking a bit as well, Harry's head hurts, his throat is sore and he's just fucking up the friendship with the best man he's ever known just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut the night before.

“Does it even matter?” He asks back and when he only gets a shaky breath as response, he decides to give Louis an answer, it's not like it's going to change anything. “Five years. It took me only few days of knowing you to fall in love. You're just too perfect to not to love you, Lou. And I- I know that there is nothing between us, you don't feel anything towards me, I understand. I'm sorry that I said that and made things awkward between us. I know that nothing will be the same anymore,” Louis wants to say something, but Harry only speaks louder, not letting him interrupt him. If he's not going to say everything now, he won't ever do that. “but I hope that we can still be friends. You're the best thing that have happened to me in the last few years and I can't imagine a life without you. So please, don't end the friendship between us.”

At the end of the last sentence Harry feels like he's ran a marathon, his breathe shallow and fast. He doesn't know what to do with his own shaking hands, so he just clenches them, bites his lip and waits for Louis to say something.

“Harry, I have to tell you something. I've also been keeping a secret from you for the last five years. I'm in love with you.”

Harry forgets how to breathe for a moment. Louis' hand only tightens on Harry's wrist and only one thought is running through his mind over and over again.

Louis' in love with him. Louis loves him. They both love each other.

“You're in love with me.” Harry whispers and he still can't believe it. “Are you for real, Lou?”

“Yes, I love you, Harry Styles.”

Harry's shaking fingers slowly pulls Louis' hand away from his wrist but just to turn around and face the other boy.

Louis smiles just slightly looking Harry right in the eyes.

“Have we really wasted last five years?” Harry whispers, taking Louis' hand in his to link their fingers together.

Louis chuckles. “I guess we can say that. But now we've got many years ahead of us, years that we're going to spend together. As a couple.”

“As a couple.” Harry repeats and can't help but smile at how it sounds. “I've been dreaming about it for years, being with you.”

“Me too, Harry. I guess we were both too stupid and too scared to lose our friendship to say anything. I never was so glad that you got drunk.”

Harry chuckles and as Louis leans close to kiss his new boyfriend on the mouth Harry moves his head slightly to the side to avoid it. Even though he's brushed his teeth just now he's sure that the taste of vomit is still pretty strong.

“I've been throwing up just few a minutes ago. I don't think that kissing is a good idea right now.”

Louis sighs but moves back, squeezing Harry's hand a bit tighter.

“You're probably right, but I can't wait until I will finally be able to kiss you.” Louis admits.

Harry feels drunk again, not on alcohol though, but on happiness. His smile grows so big that his cheeks hurt and Harry's pretty sure he looks ridiculous. Louis smiles back though and wraps his arms around Harry's waist hugging him close.

“I still don't feel too well.” Harry breaths out against Louis' ear. “I would like to lie down and take a nap for a few more hours. Of course with you next to me in bed.”

“Sounds great.” Louis whispers back, leaving a small kiss on the side of Harry's jaw. “Then we're going to take a shower, eat something and make out the whole evening until we're too tired and just fall asleep on each other.”

Harry loves that idea. But even more he loves the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://runtofollowthesun.tumblr.com/) and [here](http://larryfanfictionideas.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
